Naruto the Demon
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto becomes a demon after he his killed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. This is my first original idea for Naruto that was not inspired by anyone else's story lines. Instead, I looked up the demons/monsters that I use here and made up my own if need be. Of course, I don't own any of the copyrighted characters- this story is for entertainment only.

Sarutobi looked on with tear dazed eyes as he watched them lower Naruto's seven year old body into the grave. Sarutobi could not help but think "If only I had gotten there faster. If only you did not look so much like your father- that's what gave Iwa Ninja the idea….if only…" Sarutobi watched solemnly as the grave was filled, the workers moving in the utter silence that filled the graveyard. The entire counsel and all of those who felt bad about Minato's son death stood in clusters, miserably watching the diggers work. The last shovelful was scooped in and the workers leaned on their shovels catching their breath when a red chakra cloud rose out from the grave. Sarutobi and all the ninjas present straightened, grasping their weapons. Sarutobi had called all available ninjas to attend the funeral against the possibility that there would be a battle against the Kyuubi.

The red chakra cloud wavered and a blurry humanoid outline formed. "You stupid humans! Do you have any idea of what you have done?" A man's voice shouted from the cloud. The chakra form gained further definition, revealing a man-shape wearing a formal dress. He had nine fox tails waving behind him that were now clearly visible in the red cloud substance. The man's face was odd, long blood-red hair and large fangs with slit pupils. Knowledge began to show in their eyes and the ninjas slowly realized that this was the Kyuubi.

"I will not allow you to harm my village, Kyuubi!" the Hokage shouted and gripping his staff, he readied for battle.

"You…you…YOU STUPID MORTAL!" Kyuubi yelled. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME, YOU IDIOTS CREATED A NEW TYPE OF DEMON!" Kyuubi's pronouncement shocked the gathering into stillness. Staring at their blank faces, the Kyuubi hit his head, realizing that they were indeed mortals and would have no idea how things worked. To explain, he began "All souls start out as human, but if the soul and the will are strong enough it will evolve. However, it takes more than just an unbending will and strong soul, it also needs a massive power supply….unfortunately I make an effective battery."

The Kyuubi grumbled and started muttering to itself. "But, that's not the only thing to worry about. Since this world has now created a demon, it opens the door for all other types of demons to come here. You see the tailed beast have been using this world as a vacation destination …huh, so many worlds so few that do not have demons- or at least ones that I like." the Kyuubi sighed as he realized that he would need a new vacation spot as well.

"You see, when a demon breed is born into a world, and yes there are more worlds before you ask," the Kyuubi glared at some open-mouthed ninjas, "that world will become a place where several different kinds of demons are allowed to exist." By this point, all of the ninjas were wide-eyed at the revelations of the Kyuubi, their hands slack against their weapons.

Sarutobi shook his head to knock himself out of his stupor. "Well, what would that mean exactly?" he paused a moment to gather his thoughts and continued "and what will Naruto be like?" Sarutobi knew that he had to get some answers. This was all sounding very BAD.

"Naruto will be Naruto except he would be a new type of demon." the Kyuubi answered curtly. He then continued in a more patient tone. "Demons would be allowed to enter this world in a greater scale…think of them as bloodlines since there would only be lesser demons. You see greater demons like myself are the first of a kind…so when Naruto gets powerful enough, he will be the demon king of this world." The Ninja took a collective step back. Naruto the little boy who had been killed would become a demon king…on this world.

Sarutobi frowned and tried to process the new information. "But Naruto is dead?" he asked almost hopefully. He knew that he was hoping that the boy would just pop out of the grave and that the fox would then go back into the seal like nothing had happened.

"Well that is true….but not for long." the Kyuubi spoke in a thoughtful tone. "You see, Naruto has gained one of the few true versions of immortality, as comes with being the first of his demon's kind…you see the only way to kill a greater demon and make sure that they do not just revert into a helpless-looking baby and then teleport away is to have all of the other greater demons eat the new one…and since most of the greater demons hate each other too much to even be in the same room, much less eat from the same table…well you get the idea."

Sarutobi looked confused as he voiced the object of his confusion, "Revert into a baby?"

The Kyuubi sighed, as it once again hit its forehead with the palm of its right hand. "Okay," he began "when greater demons are 'defeated' they turn into a baby of their kind, but will have all of their memories intact. They are also teleported away from where they were 'defeated'. They must stay in baby-form for at least one day….it is kinda like wearing a dunce hat in school for demons." The Kyuubi seemed to be having flashbacks as it had a far off look and a faint smile.

"Anyway, the boy will break free of his grave in a few days so there better be a nice welcome for him….got it" the Kyuubi spoke the last part with a hint of threat in it's voice. It was his responsibility to help out a fellow demon lord…. "He, he" he chuckled to himself. Well, really it wasn't his responsibility- but he was bored. Then the Kyuubi vanished in chakra cloud the color of blood.

Sarutobi looked around at the gathered crowd. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "We need to get a…party ready for Naruto's return." he paused, looking at the immobile gathering. "Or would you rather face the fox?" that got people moving in a frantic attempt to set up a party.

Naruto opened his eyes, then blinked to be sure that they were actually open. Surrounding him was complete darkness. "What happened?" Naruto moved his head around, but it was the same thing on all sides. He seemed to be lying on something hard and his head seemed to itch a bit. Rousing himself further, he reached out his right hand, but it was stopped almost immediately by a barrier of …. Was that wood? "How odd" Naruto thought. He moved his hands around some more and determined that the barrier was all around him. Frowning, he pushed at the barrier a minute before it hit him "Wait a minute, a wooden box surrounding me on all sides?" As the realization hit, Naruto began to yell. "I'm in a COFFIN, I HAVE BEEN BURIED ALIVE!"

Panicked, Naruto began to frantically thrash around, trying to raise the lid of the coffin. He did not even notice that his thrashing was destroying the heavy wooden coffin where ever he hit. Naruto did notice that the lid was weakening, so he forced his hand up though the wood and into dirt widening the hole until he could use both hands to dig. Dirt come crashing down on him, causing him causing further panicked thrashing/digging. "Is this how I am going to die, buried alive?" Naruto thought before he saw a tiny ray of light. Naruto clawed his way into the light and emerged into the sunshine where he was greeted by the sight of the old man (Sarutobi).

Sarutobi had been faithfully visiting Naruto's grave for the past four days. He was beginning to think that the fox had lied to him. He was about to leave on the fourth day when he heard something rustle. He turned around and saw the dirt on Naruto's grave start to shift. Even knowing that he had been waiting for this for four days, it still startled him. He put his hand on his staff and braced himself. It soon became apparent that something was trying to get out.

"Wait a minute," he thought with a sinking heart, "if I knew that Naruto was going to come alive again why did I not order anyone to unbury him?" Sarutobi realized that Naruto was buried alive. He quickly rushed over and started to move dirt away from the grave site. When he saw Naruto's hand burst though the ground, he was surprised as it was very pale…deathly pale actually, and the tips of the fingers were clawed. The claws themselves were black and had an unearthly gleam to them that drew attention.

Then he watched as Naruto braced his hands to push himself out of the grave. When Sarutobi saw Naruto's head and torso….he drew back in shock. Naruto now had deathly pale skin and his once-blonde hair was now an unreflective black. Naruto also had two small horns on the sides of his head pointing upward. His torso was a bit longer then it used to be (before his body pointed to a average build), now his torso suggested that he would grow up to be tall and thin. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Sarutobi cautiously asked.

Naruto did not at first realize who had spoken to him. Then, he turned his head and Sarutobi saw Naruto's eyes for the first time. They were completely black, except that his pupils were a deathly white. Those deathly black eyes stared unrecognizing at Sarutobi for a long moment before he shouted out. "Old Man is that you?" Naruto spoke in a tone that showed how much he wanted it to be Sarutobi.

Sarutobi smiled a huge grin of relief as he knew that this transformed thing was truly still Naruto. He held out his arms to invite Naruto in for a hug. Naruto saw this and quickly pulled the rest of himself out of the grave, then launched himself at the old man his arms spread wide and tears flowing from his eyes. Naruto hugged the Sarutobi with all his energy, crying openly while Sarutobi patted his head. Exhausted and confused, Naruto cried himself to sleep while in Sarutobi's arms.

When Naruto fell asleep, Sarutobi gently picked him up and walked back to the Hokage tower. Sarutobi knew that everyone he passed would guess that the young child in his arms was Naruto…but something had changed. Now they did not look at him with hate, but with perplexed and even frightened looks. After all, they knew what the fox could do, but if what the fox said was true, Naruto would become a very powerful demon.

Sarutobi finally got to his tower when and was walking into his office with Naruto when he heard a voice from behind his chair. "Hello, mortal." Sarutobi knew that voice and his arms instinctively tightened around Naruto as his chair swung around to face him. "Kyuubi." Sarutobi said in a flat voice.

"Well, I wanted to see the new demon…and to tell you that some of the people of the Elemental Nations will become higher demons….not great demons mind you, but they will be able to think unlike most of their species." The Kyuubi said this while studying Naruto for a while. Finally, he rose from the chair and moved to stand in front of Sarutobi, who shifted slightly away from it. "In fact, several of the new ones are going to be here in Konoha." Smiling as he dropped that unwelcome bit of news, the Kyuubi savored the moment. The Kyuubi loved the look on Sarutobi's face just then.

"What Demons will actually come here….Kyuubi?" Sarutobi stated in a voice that held distain when he spoke the fox's name.

"Well, since you put it so 'nicely' I believe I will tell you. Two zombies that kept their human thought processes are coming…but" he continued "they will go nuts if reminded too much of their favorite food- brains." The Kyuubi paused, smirking. "Let's see here… oh yes, there will be a werewolf that will be forever transformed and he will also retain his mind, but will freak out on a full moon." Kyuubi looked like it was having fun as Sarutobi fell a little more with each pronouncement. "Oh yes, how could I forget two vampire elites. Now what makes elites better then regular vampires is the fact that sunlight and running water won't bother them in the slightest." The Kyuubi was openly laughing now as it disappeared in a flash of red.

Sarutobi turned and saw a council member behind him. "Did you hear all that?" Sarutobi questioned, to which the man nodded. "Good, then tell the others what you heard." Sarutobi practically barked the words. Turing, he then gently set Naruto on a couch. The new demon did look kind of cute sleeping- like in a wake me up you die type of way.

In his dream Naruto was back in the coffin, but unlike real life he could not get out. "Help! Anyone, please!" Naruto yelled out while frantically trying to break free. Naruto continued his struggle 'til the coffins lid opened, revealing a shadowy figure. The figure rushed in and picked up Naruto by the throat. Naruto's eyes cleared enough for him to see it. The figure had shoulder length black hair with two horns on the side of his head pointing upward. The figure was very tall and lanky, which was only emphasized by what he was wearing- a black trench coat and a white undershirt along with black pants. The figure's eyes were all black except for the pupil which was white.

"So this is what I am at the moment?" the figure questioned Naruto. "A sniveling child with no idea what our powers are." The figure had venom dripping from every word that was worse than any poison that existed. It paused and surveyed Naruto with a calculating eye. "Well, I guess I could take over our body and use it to kill everyone in this village" the figure mumbled to himself.

The figure's words pierced Naruto's fright. Naruto knew in his heart that the figure would kill everyone- including the old man. "I will not let you!" Naruto shouted as he took the appearance of the figure before punching the figure in the face, knocking it back. "I will not let you hurt the old man!" Naruto shouted as a scythe appeared in his hands and he drove the blade though the figure's chest.

As Naruto stood panting over him, the figure coughed up blood and spread his lips in a bitter smile (he had a lot more teeth then would be normal and all of them were tombstone shaped except for the canines, they were long and sharp- much like that of a tiger). "Well done, young one." he intoned in a deep voice. " In defeating me, your darker half, you have shown that you are in control." The figure smiled one last ironic smile before reverting into a young child- Naruto. The other-Naruto broke into tiny black wisps which shot forward into Naruto.

Naruto's eyes flew open. He looked frantically around for the figure, but he was in the old man's office. He had sweat pouring down his face and his hands were tightly clenched. "It had just been a dream…he was not a monster." he thought. Naruto then looked down at his hands and his eyes widened…they were just like in the dream. Naruto quickly shot his hands up to the side of his head and sure enough he had horns. Naruto's eyes teared up before he started murmuring to himself. "It's true. I am a monster."

Sarutobi walked in on his words and immediately saw Naruto's distress. Kneeling down and gathering Naruto's hand in his own, he spoke quietly and with conviction. "You are not a monster, Naruto."

Naruto looks at the old man tears still flowing, "but…but the horns the….skin." Naruto was so afraid. He was a monster- he just knew it.

"Naruto, in the ninja world I have seen many things in my life. One of them happened to be a man who looked and acted like a shark…I have seen men do monstrous things that scared off others considered to be monsters. Naruto there are monsters out there. I will not lie to you and say that they do not exist….especially now, but you are only a monster if you let yourself be one." Sarutobi spoke quietly and calmly, pouring all the weight of his wisdom and age into his words to truly show Naruto that he was not a monster- just a victim with a terrible curse- one that his treacherous student would no doubt love.

Naruto looked at the old man his lip quivering, "but….the horns the claws…"

Sarutobi cut Naruto off before he could continue his thought process. "Appearance does not make a monster, Naruto. This, on the other hand, does." Sarutobi said this while touching the spot were Naruto's heart beat. "You see Naruto, it is what is inside the heart that determines the difference between a hero and a monster." Sarutobi could see Naruto was still a little unsure, so Sarutobi wrapped Naruto protectively in his arms before continuing. "Naruto, if you were a monster….do you think I would hold and comfort you, since a monster does not care if it is a monster?" Naruto's body relaxed at his words as he began to believe Sarutobi. Sarutobi for his part smiled happily, knowing that one crisis was averted…now he had to explain what Naruto had become.

Some time later, Naruto was stunned. Kyuubi was gone (!), but he was a new breed of demon! Naruto did not know what to think- all these years he had been trying to prove that he was not a demon, only to be turned into one. "What? Old man, you said Konoha will get others like me?" Naruto knew he was being selfish, but he did not want to bear this burden alone. Naruto could only hope that there were others like him to look up to be around.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, knowing the boy felt guilty for wanting someone like him. "There will be others, but they will not be the same as you."

Naruto felt a small smile grace his face as he looked at the old man. "I am getting kinda tired old man. Is it okay if I rest here tonight?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Sorry Naruto, but the Hokage's office is not made for that kind of thing…how about you take the guest room in my house for tonight." Sarutobi replied with a kind smile as he held out his hand for Naruto to grasp.

Me again, guys. What did you think? I'm pretty psyched. Please tell me who you want to become a demon in this through your reviews. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he wakes up in a warm bed. "Wait, where am I?" Naruto questions as he looks around before remembering the events of last night. "Oh yeah, this is the old man's house." Naruto gets up and quickly dresses in the clothes laid out for him- simple lack pants and a white shirt. Naruto then walks out of the room and notices that he was in a normal house- not a clan compound or anything fancy.

"Its good to see you are wake Naruto." Naruto heard Sarutobi's voice call out as he quickly turned around to see the Old man in his Hokage robes. Sarutobi walks over to Naruto before taking Naruto's hand "come here Naruto I have something to show you."

As Sarutobi lead Naruto to his sizeable livening room he explains to Naruto what is going on. "Naruto you remember the others like you well I want to introduce you to them by having a party for your group. Now Naruto is excited- he gets to meet others like him!

Kiba was not having fun he just was asleep one day then when he wakes up he covered in fur and has a small snout besides his pillow was a small book that said 'Welcome new werewolf a guide to help you adjust' . Kiba had yelled so loud that it woke everyone in the Inuzuka compound. His mother Tsume had rushed in she had been informed about the possibility of some transformation in the village she knew that her clan was a shoe in for possibly becoming the werewolf. When Tsume heard the cry from her son's room she rushed to see what he had become. When she first saw Kiba she was shocked the boy was standing on his bed looking down to see what had happened to him. Kiba now had wolf like legs as well as brining covered form head to toe with a thick fur. Kiba's pajamas bottoms had ripped off but he was luckily enough to have fur long and thick enough to hid anything. His arms were a little bit more muscular and he had clawed fingers. His face looked like a cross between a wolf and a his human face he had wolf like ears and a snout. His fur was the same color as what his hair had been. Tsume looked at here son before saying "Well it looks like I have explaining to do." Tsume begin to explain the events leaving out what caused them aka Naruto murder. Tsume then told him that tomorrow there will be a party for others that have been changed.

Hinata woke with a slight fright as she no longer felt warm she pulls the blanket up more but still feels cold. Hinata having enough of this looks down at here body only to notice that her skin is paler then normal. She then notice a book on one of her pillows she picks it up. The title of the book was welcome to zombidom your guide to help you adjust to you're new unlife.' Little did Hinata knew that across the compound Neji was reading the same book. Hinata's father walks in while Hinata was starring wide eyed at the book in here hands. "Hinata tomorrow there will be a festbetes for people that have changed like you, also your cousin Neji has been changed as well." Hinata looks at her father with sock as he leaves the room not even bothering to cheek to see if she is all right.

Sasuke woke up and felt wired he looked over to his mirror and stood shock he has Red eyes. He smiled he must have unlocked his blood line he rushes to the mirror to make sure to his shock there are no black tear drops in the pupil. After calming down form the first shock Sasuke realizes his skin is pale and he notices something funny in his mouth. Sasuke opens his mouth to quickly realizes he has fangs. Sasuke then notices a book clenched tightly in his hand he must have picked it up when running to check out his eyes. 'How to be an elite vampire your one and only guide to vampirism' Sasuke looks at the title before he starts to read it. As Sasuke read a Chuunin comes though "Sasuke tomorrow there will be a party for though like you that have changed."

"Well this is interesting." a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it said as he was reading a book that appeared by him and munching on a pocky.

Naruto looked up from the TV as he knew the party was going to start soon or at least the others will arrive. Naruto then set his hands down by his side resting on the set he did not notice his claws dig into it as he saw a very scary scene.

"Naruto come on the guest are going to be here soon." Sarutobi's voice calls Naruto from the next room. Naruto quickly shot up only to hear a loud ripping sound.

"What was that Naruto?" Sarutobi called out while sticking his head around the coroner to see. Naruto was standing up but his arms were extended behind him his claws had caught on the fabric of the couch and came up with Naruto. Naruto had the most pathetic and apologetic face that looked as cute as his new features allowed. Sarutobi had a hard time not chuckling he could not help but have a smile grace his lips as he watched. "Don't worry Naruto it is fine…I will help you out of there." Sarutobi walks over to Naruto and gently remove the offending couch fabrics. "Now lets met the others." Sarutobi takes Naruto's hand and leads him to the living room.

Naruto walks in and quickly takes notice of all the other people like him. He is actually a little bit afraid of the others but notices that they appear to be afraid of one another too. Naruto walks up to the one that looks like a wolf "Hi I am Naruto…." Naruto trailed off as nervousness hit full force.

Kiba looks at the strange…thing called Naruto in fount of him it was scary spatially the pale skin and the black and white eyes. Kiba gulps before replying "am Kiba…it is nice to meet you."

Naruto looks a little bit more comfortable he then decides to speak his thought "It's a good thing you nice…because you are kinda scary." Naruto says while looking away expecting an angry reply.

Kiba was thrown a loop and back again Naruto was scared of HIM? "Maybe I misjudged him, he must think that I am mad." Kiba thought to himself before deciding to clam Naruto's fears "hey there is nothing to be afraid of to tell you the truth I was kinda afraid of you." Kiba said in an embarrassed tone.

Naruto looks at Kiba before smiling "yeah hey I knew why don't we be friends?" Naruto really hoped that Kiba would say yes.

Kiba does not even hesitate with a sound "sure." Kiba does not knew it but instincts are kicking in and they say he needs to form a pack.

Naruto looks over with a thoughtful look at the others before turning back to Kiba. "Hey Kiba, do you think they are like us hmm?" Naruto questions though it is clear he wants to see them.

Kiba looks at Naruto before subcontinents thinking "a bigger pack is a stronger pack.". "sure hey lets go over there to those two first." Kiba said pointing out a pair that only really looked different was the fact that the wear pale and kinda…dead. Kiba grabs Naruto's wrist as he practically drags him over there. "HIYA" Kiba nearly shouts as a greeting.

Hinata epees as she quickly hide behind Neji as she is a little shy…Okay very shy. So when the wolf looking boy dragged the cute in a I am a demon bad boy kinda way boy to them she just decided to hide. Neji looks over at the duo before speaking "I am Neji Hyuuga and this is my cousin Hinata she is really shy." Neji said as he was kinda in a loop of emotion wise as Hinata was really the only one that went though the same transformation.

Naruto smiled at them before introducing himself "Well my name is Naruto and this is Kiba it is nice to meet you and I hope we can become friends." Naruto was quite pleased he my actually be in a group.

Hinata looked at Naruto before saying in a soft tone "sure" of curse she did stutter a bit.

Neji looked skeptical "how about an….acquaintance first." Neji was still not quite sure what to make of the group.

Hinata looked over and saw a black haired boy with red eyes over in the corner. "Guys there is someone we have not meet yet." Hinata shyly pointed out.

Naruto looks over and finds out that she is right. "Come on guys there is still a person left to meet." Naruto quickly made his way over to the boy in the corner.

"Before you say anything I am Sasuke Uchina…I believe that we will probably be a team as we are better then the normals." Sasuke said with I do not care type of voice.

"Well Sasuke you are right about one account you guys will be made into a team…but please you are all special but that does not make you better." Sarutobi said walking over to them before he continued what he had to say. "You see Sasuke monsters mindless unlike you are going to be terrorizing people soon…This group will be trained to help stop them." Sarutobi seemed to think for a moment before he started again "But enough of that this is your party so go have fun." with that the party resumed but the strings of fate had connected the group and had set the stage for a another to come soon.

He there the next chapter will introduce a new character the character will be a naga. Please Review 


End file.
